


Market Street

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: He Who Makes No Sense [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 3000 words do not justify the amount of nothing going on, AU, F/F, M/M, Summer Fic, bored fic, how did this get so long???, literally nothing happens in this fic, random oneshot number 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Don't worry. I got you. I know where you live.





	Market Street

**Author's Note:**

> Finals are over!!! I am free!!! *proceeds to write more dumb oneshots for an AU that has nothing to do with anything*

It was hot. Nonsensically hot.

Seriously, it had been coat-wearing weather only a few weeks before. Which was why Vanitas found himself hidden under the awning of one of the shops on Market Street, huddled on top of a stool that the shop keep had brought to him. It was a nice gesture, he supposed, but considering the lack of wind and the fact that it air itself was frying him slowly, Vanitas found that his butt sticking to the chair might not have been worth the chance to sit down. Then again, watching as the crowds sluggishly dragged themselves through the streets, maybe he was better off…

Really, though, maybe he should’ve saved the trip to the market for another day. Or asked Ven to do it. Ven liked going out among people. Vanitas decidedly did not. He wouldn’t be there at all if Ven didn’t have to stay at his job late. Something about some white-belt kid that needed extra practice that he and Aqua were helping. Maybe they should let Vanitas help teach the kid. The brat’d wise up real quick then.

Knowing those two, they were being all gentle with the kid and taking their time. Which meant Vanitas was stuck with stocking up the apartment on fresh groceries, because now that he was relieved of his house-arrest status he wasn’t supposed to waste it “terrorizing the public and aggravating the police”. As if he had much else to do in Boring-AF-Twilight Town. If he was being honest with himself though, he was just thankful he even grew up in said boring town. His parents could have stayed on the Islands. Then he’d have been bored and isolated. He wasn’t stupid though. He’d pushed his luck enough with the stunt with the tram, so he figured he’d at least owed his boyfriend this shopping trip.

Despite knowing _why_ he was stuck here however, that didn’t help the fact that he was…well, _stuck_ here. No way in the deepest pits of hell was he walking around in that sun right now. Not when he was practically crispy toast just sitting in the shade. It was a good thing the shopkeep liked Ven and his twin brother too, because Vanitas was sure he was getting the ‘get-out-and-stop-glaring-down-my-potential-customers’ look.

He couldn’t be bothered to care.

As it were, he was just watching people amble by at this point. When it got to be a little later and closer to the open market’s closing time (ridiculous that an open market closed, but apparently there were idiots that were burning down the stalls for fun at night—three guesses who one of them was), Vanitas would pick up the rest of whatever was on Ven’s list and then book it out of the place and back into air conditioning. Until then, it was the awning and the red, sunburned faces of people who needed to learn how to put sunscreen on.

Vanitas had to say, though… People could be amusing when they weren’t in his way. After the fifth bedraggled mother had to drag her kids out of the candy store, huffing and puffing with the effort of even breathing Twilight Town’s arid air, Vanitas started counting how many more he would catch giving in to their children’s demands so he could cackle at the inevitable consequences. It helped that the shop was kept cool to stop the candy from melting. Vanitas would probably have been in there if the old woman working there didn’t hate his guts.

Needless to say, none of the other shops had that sort of luxury. The general store might have, if it hadn’t closed so Jessie could set up an outside booth. He’d have better luck hiding in a grocery store if he wanted to brave the heat to reach one. Ironically, there were no grocery stores on Market Street.

Vanitas really ought to look more into moving to Radiant Garden. At least it was humid there.

“Oh hey, Van.”

Vanitas turned his head slowly, glowering at the familiar voice. Lo and behold, just before him stood his way-too-happy cousin, basking in the glory of too much sunlight because he was tan and grew up on the Islands so of course he liked the sun. And just beside him, nodding slightly in greeting, was his silver-haired growth (he might as well have been, they were _always together_ ), basking just as much because, despite being an islander, he was somehow immune to sunlight. And people thought Vanitas was the creature of the night? At least he knew what a fucking sunburn felt like.

“What the hell’s got you so peppy?” Vanitas asked. At this point, Sora knew to take it as a greeting.

“What doesn’t have you peppy? I mean, aside from the fact that you drink infant tears with your breakfast. It’s so nice out today!” Sora answered, gestured widely with his arms as if to present the abominably sunny day as a ‘good thing’.

And this was exactly what Vanitas meant. He wasn’t evil incarnate just because his cousin was a wuss the few times Vanitas went back home to visit and picked on him a little. Infant tears? Really? And didn’t Sora declare that he wasn’t talking to Vanitas anymore anyway? What did he want…

“If this is your definition of ‘nice’, I’m surprised you’re not the one drinking infant tears, you happy bastard.”

“Oh c’mon, Van. It’s nice and bright out, the birds are singing, the children are playing… Everything’s so cheerful. Why don’t you crawl out of your crevice and enjoy the day with the rest of us?” Sora continued. Vanitas’ eye twitched.

“I think I’ll stay here and not fry up. I like my crevice, Sora. Don’t fuck with my crevice.”

As if to make his point more clear, he scooted back up into his stool, as he had started to slowly slip off of it when his butt decided it was sweaty enough to become unstuck, and crossed his arms. As the day had gotten later and the sun’s position moved, his shade had also gotten denser and covered more area, making it look as if he really was crouched in some dark, eerie hole in the wall rather than sitting on a stool in front of a small clothing store front.

Sora stared at the scene for a moment, a bit put off by Vanitas’ attitude, before he suddenly gasped and snapped his fingers.

“You know that this reminds me of? A Neverending St—! Hey Riku! You remember in A Neverending Story how Atreyu met Gmork in that cave?”

“Uh huh.”

“And they were having just this regular old conversation even though Gmork could’ve popped up out of his hiding spot and eaten Atreyu in like one bite?”

“Yup.”

“That’s what this is like!” Sora laughed. Riku was grinning throughout the entire thing, having already figured out where Sora had been going with it. Vanitas wondered how his cousin found it so funny, considering he’d just admitted to being the prey in that situation. In fact, he seemed to realize that as he turned back to Vanitas, his grin shrinking a bit as he anticipated some sort of outburst.

It wasn’t even worth that sort of reaction.

Vanitas grinned instead, reaching his hand out into that dreaded sunlight and patting his little cousin’s head.

“Don’t worry. I got you. I know where you live.”

Sora’s eyes widened comically at that.

“Riku,” he said, eyes still on Vanitas as he ducked out from under the hand. “If anything happens to me, you can have my Disney Adventures collection.”

Riku rolled his eyes. Vanitas was tempted to do the same.

“Sora, nothing’s going to happen to you. If it helps, Ven’s probably more likely to be on your side if Van tries anything,” he said.

Damn. Riku had him there. If there was one thing Vanitas had long since figured out about Ventus, it’s that he was no push-over. It would infuriate him a lot more if it wasn’t so goddamn attractive.

“Yeah, you’re right. Hey speaking of, where is Ven?” Sora asked. “I mean, you’d think he’d be with you, since you’re out in public and all.”

Well, that was mildly offensive. Impressive, Vanitas thought, that his cousin was finally sticking up for himself. He used to hide in the bathroom when Vanitas visited him as kids.

“He’s not attached to my damn hip, you know. Besides, are you one to talk? Isn’t Riku taking you out for a walk or something?” Vanitas nearly asked where the leash was, but decided that may not have been a question he wanted an answer to.

Sora, admirably, didn’t even flinch at the insult.

“Hey, at least I can go out on my own without causing mass panic. Isn’t Ven always keeping you in check when you guys do go out?” Sora jabbed, a small smirk growing on his face.

“Pfft, as if Shrimpy could actually keep me in check,” Vanitas snorted. So what if it was somewhat true? He had his pride to consider.

“Endearing name you’ve got for him,” Riku laughed, crossing his own arms as well. Vanitas shrugged.

“He liked it better than half-pint.”

“Liked it?” Sora started. “I don’t think anyone would like being called…” He then covered his face in horror, his eyes growing wide again.

“Oh gross! Don’t tell me those are, like, your schmoopy pet names or something!”

Once again, it was Vanitas that was smirking.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“ _No!_ ”

“Like I’d tell you anyway, dipshit. Don’t you two have stuff to be doing?” He finally rolled his eyes at his ridiculous cousin.

“Nah,” Riku answered, as Sora was still struck dumb with horror at…whatever he was imagining went on in Vanitas’ private life, “We finished everything we had to get done here. We’re just walking around for now.”

“In _this_ heat? _What are you two?_ ”

“Used to it?” Sora answered, though it sounded almost like he was asking instead. Vanitas had no idea what there was to ask. It was a simple question with a simple answer.

That wasn’t even an answer anyway. Destiny Islands’ heat wasn’t nearly this dry.

“I swear you were left on Aunt Hikari’s doorstep in a handbasket. There’s no way you’re from this planet,” Vanitas huffed. No human being could enjoy this weather.

Sora blinked. “You know, I used to say the same about you with Aunt Aki, except there were more demons and hellfire. And Evil Santa.”

Vanitas stood up then, causing his younger cousin to jump slightly. He held his ground however, watching Vanitas evenly. Finally, golden eyes were rolled. He wasn’t going to do anything to Sora. He’d lost interest in that years ago. Instead, he sluggishly dragged his feet out of his shade, Sora watching suspiciously and Riku watching curiously.

“The amount of times I’ve had to tell you that Evil Santa doesn’t exist is getting ridiculous,” he told his cousin. “Anyway, I _do_ have better things to do then chat with you—and weren’t you not talking to me?”

“It’s too nice out to be spiteful.”

“No the hell it isn’t.”

Sora shrugged. “We live in the same town. I can’t avoid you forever. Especially since you’re dating one of my best friends.”

Literally everyone was Sora’s best friend. He knew everyone. _Everyone_. For someone who grew up on a tiny island in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by nothing but tinier islands, he certainly got around. It was beyond weird. At this point, Vanitas wasn’t sure if Ven even _knew_ he was one of Sora’s best friends, considering how hard it was to be the ‘best’ when you were sharing the title with a million other people. Besides Vanitas himself of course. The opportunity for that ended the day Vanitas put a spider down Sora’s shirt.

It was worth the screaming, he’d say.

“Hmm,” was all Vanitas said instead.

They were all silent for a moment, mostly between Vanitas staring at Sora, who stared back, while Riku raised an eyebrow at both of them, probably wondering what the hell was going on. Vanitas didn’t really know either. And so he finally left his crevice. He could almost hear the shop owner’s relief.

“…Hey Riku, wanna head in the candy shop? It’s cooler in there,” Vanitas heard Sora say as he most likely grabbed his silver-haired personal leech and dragged him into his sugar haven. Vanitas didn’t have the luxury to hide out in a cool place. He still had stuff to pick up. That, and the candy shop woman still hated him.

“Hey, Sora! Hey, Riku!” came a voice from his left. He decided to expend the effort to turn his head and see who it was.

Oh it was Xion.

Standing behind one of the stalls, she waved in the direction of the candy shop while smiling brightly. However, that wasn’t what had really caught Vanitas’ eye. No, that was the freezer that was also behind her stall. Whatever she was selling, it was cold. He would go there first and buy something to stave off the melting he was currently enduring. After all, when one’s shirt was soaked despite them having stayed dry the entire day, one had to wonder if it was really all just sweat rolling down their backs. Mind made up, he made a beeline for the stall, missing his cousin’s reply and the raised eyebrow and question Xion had shot him when she noticed him walking towards her.

“Do…you need something, Van?” she asked, though it sounded as if she was repeating it.

“You’re selling something cold,” he stated. He let her deduce what she wanted from that statement alone.

She cracked a smile.

“I’m selling sea-salt ice cream. I thought you hated the stuff,” she chuckled.

“Right now, it’s too hot to care.”

She opened the freezer and pulled out a wrapped popsicle stick, holding it out to him.

“Here. Just take it. You’re not insulting anybody, and that’s a little frightening, so I’m going to assume you need this.”

“Wrong. I’m not insulting anybody out loud.” He grabbed the ice cream, grimaced at it, and then set his bags down to unwrap it. It was too hot out to let it sit, so he’d try to eat it fast and hope it would be over soon.

“Ah. That sounds more like you,” she smirked, watching in amusement as he grimaced at the taste of the ice cream.

“Where’s Ven anyway?” she asked, looking around as if expecting a head of messy blond hair to pop out of nowhere.

Vanitas could feel his eye twitch again. “Why do you all think everywhere I am has to be wherever Ventus is?”

“Well yo—”

“If you say he needs to keep me in check, I’m pulling all of that crap out of your freezer and melting it.”

Xion crouched by her freezer, wrapping her arms around it possessively.

“You leave my freezer out of this! And anyway, that wasn’t what I was gonna say. I’m just surprised you’re at the market and he’s not. He loves the open market.”

Vanitas leaned against the stall, frowning slightly at the pool of ice cream that had started to gather at his fingers, before his expression smoothed out again. He’d managed to look relatively uninterested. He wasn’t going to pout like some kicked puppy at the constant reminders that Ven wasn’t there. Because that’d just be sad.

“He’s at work.”

“This late?”

“Where’s Naminé?” he asked instead. A taste of their own medicine.

Xion took it in stride, shrugging. “At work. But she usually works this late. Her bosses are a bunch of slave drivers. ‘Specially that Larxene. Can’t stand her, honestly.”

This right here. This was why Vanitas was alright with Xion. She wasn’t as ridiculously happy-go-lucky as the rest of Twilight Town’s residents. Even that stupid ‘disciplinary committee’ could be seen smiling constantly…usually at someone else’s expense, but still. At least Xion had the balls (figuratively) to be outspoken against these people.

Then again, if he remembered correctly, Naminé worked at Oblivion, which just so happened to be a subsidiary owned by his dear old dad, so he hated them too by proxy.

“Kudos to her for staying there,” Vanitas said. He’d have lost it long ago if he had to put up with Oblivion. Of course, being the son of the man who owned the place had some perks. Some… He still didn’t get paid squat, not for the price of his apartment at least.

“I don’t say kudos. I say ‘leave before they give you a heart attack and then I have to storm in there and beat someone’.”

“…I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

Xion snorted. “Thanks, I’m flattered. You might want to take those groceries home, by the way. They’ll spoil in this heat.”

She examined his right arm for a second.

“Also, you’re lucky you got that for free because half of it is running down your arm now.”

Vanitas looked at his right arm as well. Covered in ice cream. He flicked the stick into the crowd, mildly disgusted. Judging from the disgruntled shout, he was pretty sure it hit somebody.

“Gross.”

“Van go home. You’re wasting my ice cream.”

“No one asked you for your nasty ice cream anyway.”

“You literally just walked over here and asked for so—”

“Something cold. I didn’t say ice cream.”

“…How does Ven put up with you?”

Vanitas shrugged. “I dunno. The sex is pretty good, I guess he sticks around for that.”

Xion covered her ears. “Oh my god! Go away!”

Satisfied with the reaction he got, Vanitas grabbed his bags and continued through the rest of the open market. He hadn’t finished, so he wasn’t going home just yet, but he knew it wouldn’t be too long before he was fed up with the sun, the shopping, the people, or a combination of all three. It was best to get whatever else Ven had mentioned they needed as quickly as possible before he crawled back home, threw all his clothes off and basked in the glory of air conditioning.

If the damn thing was working.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else remember Disney Adventures? I was legit torn up when it discontinued.


End file.
